


In My Blood

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: After saving the world (again), Sam has a promise to keep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Fluffy fluff and rather glorious smut in Part 2. (Wrap it up, kids!)**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **Prompts: “He knew that he was home when her lips touched his.” and**  
>  **  
>  **  
> **[_Can’t Stop The Feeling!_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ru0K8uYEZWw) by Justin Timberlake**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N: Hello hello! So this was written for[@beckawinchester](https://tmblr.co/mIx-NJ4LjZkaM1rQKfm8B1Q) and [@boredoutofmymindwriting](https://tmblr.co/mq8OwTx3bgZybmAbaoKcv6g) for Becka's and Johanna’s Challenge! And yes, it’s being split up into two parts. Why? Because I’m evil like that. (Mwahahahahahaha!) But mainly because I’m fixing a flow issue with part two and want to make sure it’s perfect for all of you. It’ll be posted later, I promise! Hope you enjoy it!**

Sam clutched the key in his hand, the metal warming quickly. He waved Dean off and watched the Impala take off down the street to…who the hell knows when it comes to Dean? He’ll probably hear about it in the morning despite Dean promising to give him a week off. After diverting this last global threat - _Who knew that a collective of gods from all over the world could do that much damage, and over a box?! Granted it was Pandora’s Box, but still…_ \- they earned that shit.  


Plus, Sam had a promise to keep. Hence, the key he grasped on to.

_I know, I know. You can’t promise you’ll come back from this. But…keep this for me? This way you’ll know that, no matter what’s happening, you’ve always got a safe place to come to. You and your brother, if he wants._

He held to those words, and her warm smile, and kept them close as he fought. 

They met at a library in Topeka several months ago and, through discussions of common mythology and obscure languages, Sam felt like he found a kindred spirit. And the first stirrings of a crush, which he hadn’t felt in years. He’d even brought her to the Men of Letters’ bunker to help with a case. Dean thought Sam had totally lost his mind, but her knowledge and ‘next-level’ problem solving ( _“She’s freaking Sherlock Holmes meets Nancy Drew meets…I dunno…The Oracle, Sam!” Sam didn’t even ask how Dean knew about Nancy Drew._ ) proved to be invaluable. 

That wasn’t what Sam loved about her. It was that she was kind, in spite of things happening that could have easily made her bitter. He told her as much once.

 _So are you,_ she had replied. _Look at everything you survived, Sam. And yeah, maybe you’re all safety pins inside…you know what though? Every time you help someone, a safety pin falls away and that place where you were torn gets filled in with gold. That, my friend, is why your soul is so beautiful, and so strong, and so badass._

He wanted to kiss her so badly then. 

He should have. Instead, he let himself sink into her arms and imagined what being loved by her would be like.

Carefully he let himself in, swept up at once by the sound of pop music playing on her radio, the scent of something sweet baking, and…the soulful rise of her voice in the kitchen. Sure enough there she was, back turned to him, dancing in front of the stove as she removed a cookie sheet from the oven. 

“Under the lights when everything goes, nowhere to hide when I’m getting you close. When we move, well you already know…so just imagine…”

Sam loved watching her, listening to her. He felt something swell inside him as she carried on - a sense of… _relief? Pride?_

No. _Awareness_. He had helped saved the world, sure. But this time was different. He wasn’t just saving the world for his brother. He had done it for her as well.

It was at that moment of revelation that she let out a scream.

“Damn it Sam, warn a girl first! I almost had a heart attack,” she quickly rebuked, hand over heart, though the beaming smile on her face betrayed her admonishment. 

He couldn’t help but smile back, opening his arms to receive her as she flew into his embrace, curves and all. God, she smelled good, like vanilla sugar, magnolias, and rainy days.

Sam was overcome by thoughts of _I almost never made it back to this, what if I had failed, oh God, what if I had lost her…_

She must have known because her eyes met his. “Sam…Sam, what’s in that beautiful mind of yours, hmm?”

The tears that escaped down his cheeks in response spoke volumes. Warm hands wiped them away, and soft lips dotted his cheeks. 

But _he knew that he was home when her lips touched his_.

It was a sweet lingering kiss, full of acceptance and warmth. He craved more, he needed more…needed to feel her and know she was still alive, that they both were. He slowly deepened the kiss, teasing her full mouth open with his tongue and pressing her against a wall.

She pulled back a bit, resting her forehead against his, taking deep controlled breaths. “I know, Sam. I know. Take what you need, love. It’s been yours all along. Take me.”

She didn’t need to tell him twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hello hello! So this was written for Becka and Johanna’s Challenge with these prompts:**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> **“He knew that he was home when her lips touched his.” and**  
>  **  
>  **  
> **[_Can’t Stop The Feeling!_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dru0K8uYEZWw&t=NGY1MWYwYmU4NTRmYmM4NzUxYWFiNDNkZDJhY2E4ZTQ3ZmI1YzRhZixiNWdha1NYZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AWTPyQ7ptZ5cyTD_7Vcg4OQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fneversatisfiedgirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157091607016%2Fin-my-blood-part-1&m=1) by Justin Timberlake. I had a lot of fun with this, so special thanks to [@beckawinchester](https://tmblr.co/mIx-NJ4LjZkaM1rQKfm8B1Q) and [@boredoutofmymindwriting](https://tmblr.co/mq8OwTx3bgZybmAbaoKcv6g) for hosting this great challenge. Special thanks to [@chaos-and-the-calm67](https://tmblr.co/mg7JSFDVz1nQ-jG9E6-3eOw) for being my extra pair of eyes - love ya, babe!**  
>  **  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> **Anywho, hope you enjoy :)**  
>  **  
>  **

Sam remembered his love of the rain as it hit the window. The daylight was a soft blue-grey that barely lit the bedroom. 

It was calming somehow. It made him cuddle her closer, breathe her in more deeply. 

She was all softness and curve, comfort and strength. Her face was a picture of tranquility. 

As he memorized her face, Sam knew he would never stop telling her how beautiful he found her. 

She gave of herself so freely their first time. He feared being too rough with her, of losing control…

_“You won't break me, Sam. Take from me what you need, as much as you need. Then, we can take care of each other.”_

They made it as far as her couch, where Sam kissed, licked, and nipped every sensitive place on her body. Which, he was pleased to discover, was most of her body. The sounds she made drove him wild. And when he found his way inside of her...he knew he was lost. 

When they came down from their euphoric state, he tried to apologize. She just smiled at him.

_“I wanted that as much as you did. If this means that I can't walk right for a week, it's totally worth it.”_

They spent the rest of the night laughing, kissing, talking, snacking on the oatmeal raisin cookies she made, and exploring each other. When they finally went to bed, it was nearly sunrise. 

Up until now, Sam never imagined wanting someone as much as he wanted the sleeping beauty next to him. She was under his skin now, in his blood, and there was no getting her out of his system.

“You know, if you're gonna study me this closely all the time, you can take a picture.” 

Her eyes cracked open in sleepy slits, a small smirk playing upon full lips. 

Sam chuckled softly. “Pictures don't breathe. Or make funny faces - and noises - in their sleep.”

“Fuck you, Winchester,” she tossed back, voice thick with lethargy and amusement. 

“Already did, sweetheart. Don't tell me you forgot about last night already,” he teased as he traced a path down her neck and along the collarbone.

“I distinctly remember getting hit by a hurricane last night. Several times. Of course,” she began as her hand grazed low on his stomach, just above his hardening length. “You're welcome to refresh my memory.”

The shivers that pulsed through his body at her touch were a welcome sensation. He palmed a full breast, circling her nipple with his thumb, and thrilled in watching her rise beneath him. 

The kiss they met each other in was languid, exploratory, life-giving. Sam covered her body with his, seating himself between her legs, finding her deliciously heated core and rocking against it in teasing strokes.

He was pleased to learn that, though she could definitely handle his ferocity (and give as good as she got), she loved the slow burn. Being teased by not getting what she wanted right away excited and frustrated her…

...especially when he kept her hips locked in place while he slid his length against her soaked folds. 

The whimpers and mewls that poured from her lips were melodic against the rain’s increased rhythm. The graze of his tongue and teeth on her other breast made her shake and writhe even more. 

“Sam...Sam, _please_ …” she pleaded in a whisper. As if he could deny her.

With a roll of his hips, he slid into her and nearly lost control from how intensely she gripped him. But he held steady, sinking deeper as she pulled him down for a searing kiss, moaning her pleasure into his mouth. 

They rocked and swayed together, branches entangled during a summer storm. There was no hurry, no race to the end. Just the sensation of teeth on shoulders, of fingers gripping tightly to waists, of the push and pull as he sent her over the edge once more before following suit. 

They panted against each other's lips, sharing breath. He moved to pull out, but she pulled him back in. 

“Just for a little longer? I like this feeling. I'm not ready for it to end yet.” 

Sam smiled and kissed her. Neither was he. 

He wouldn't ever be ready, and there were still days to go. 

And there would have to be a discussion at some point about what the future held for them. 

But at this moment, he was certain. 

“I love you.” It wasn't a struggle. It was natural, real.

He could feel the slow smile upon her lips. “I love you, Sam.”

* * *


End file.
